From WO 2007/022889 A2 an assembly of a motor vehicle transmission is known which can be actuated with the help of actuators. The assembly of the motor vehicle transmission to be actuated according to this prior art is a clutch, which can be actuated with the help of actuators in the form of valves. A control unit designed as a regulator provides an output signal for the control of actuators in such manner that a status parameter of the assembly to be actuated corresponds to or follows a nominal value determined by the control unit.
From WO 2007/022889 A2 it is further known that a plurality of actuators are associated with the assembly to be actuated, which serve to actuate the assembly to be actuated in the same manner. Thus, according to this prior art the control cylinder of the clutch to be actuated has associated with it, on the one hand, a plurality of inlet valves and, on the other hand, a plurality of outlet valves, the two inlet valves and the two outlet valves serving to actuate the control cylinder in the same way, namely in such manner that the control cylinder can be displaced in a first direction by the plurality of inlet valves and in an opposite, second direction by the plurality of outlet valves. According to this prior art, the two inlet valves and the two outlet valves have different flow cross-sections, such that depending on a desired displacement direction and a nominal value provided by the control unit for the status parameter of the control cylinder, the output signal from the regulator actuates either exclusively one of the inlet valves and one of the outlet valves, or both inlet valves and both outlet valves in combination.
The various actuators are used with different frequency and therefore stressed to different extents. Actuators subjected to the greatest utilization, therefore sustaining the highest wear, determine the total operating duration of the assembly to be actuated. To increase the operating life available each of the most frequently utilized actuators must be designed and sized with regard to the maximum stress it is expected to sustain, whereby higher costs are incurred.